


神威律师事务所番外

by mushroomlike



Series: 神威律师事务所 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 聊天群番外，OO到没有C





	1. 粉色便当盒

他们吵架了。  
天妇罗软趴趴地挤在便当盒里，散发出一股滑腻的味道，说不出的恶心。卡卡西合上盖子，将便当盒递给了坐在对面的人。绘里香欣喜地接了过去，大和却不动声色地看了他一眼。卡卡西避开他的视线，借着买饭的由头逃离了他探究的目光。  
他早该知道的。醒来时带土已经没了影子，留给他的只有玄关处赌气似的七零八落的鞋子。卡卡西叹着气将鞋子放整齐，回头才看到餐桌正中间的便当盒，方方正正，严丝合缝，摸起来还有些温度，一下子气就消了一半。带土总是这样，再怎么生他气也从不在吃饭上亏待他。卡卡西想象着带土将食材按在菜板上，用力一刀下去，又被自己弄出的声响吓得抬起头，盯着卧室的方向，许久不敢动作，最后只好轻手轻脚地处理食材的样子，表情不自觉地柔和了许多。  
没想到这家伙在这里等着他呢。说到底是他的错，卡卡西自觉没什么理由生气，只觉得疲惫不堪。  
明明小时候还吵着嚷着要开越野车，现在的带土其实却很喜欢小女孩会喜欢的小东西。这个秘密也许带土自己都没有发现。新公寓装修的时候他们一起去家居店逛，带土走到装饰摆件区时总会放慢脚步，盯着货架上大大小小的物件移不开眼，像是要将它们的大小形状刻在脑子里，然后像是无事发生一般走开，遇到特别喜欢的还要趁他不注意偷偷回过头看几眼。于是家里的碗有了粉色的釉面，床头柜上多了一只海豹玩偶，夹文件的回形针弯成了樱花的形状。卡卡西将灰绿色的便当盒放回货架，拿起了一旁那个印着小兔子、不久前还被带土嘲笑只有女子高中生才会买的粉色便当盒。  
“你是女子高中生吗？”带土笑了两声，伸手蹭了蹭鼻尖，直勾勾地盯着卡卡西，口袋里的手却攥成了拳头。  
紧张坏了啊。卡卡西想着，也不戳破：“这个是分层的，而且分格可以取出来。这样放吃的不会串味。”  
“先说好了，这东西买回去之后你用。”  
“好啊。”  
  
食堂的饭菜比天妇罗还要油腻。卡卡西挑来选去，最后随便拿了几个饭团。蝎他们就坐在打饭窗口旁的桌子上，不知道是不是错觉，路过时卡卡西总觉得那一桌有人盯着自己看。这一顿午饭吃得卡卡西格外难受。饭团味道太重，还要顶着大和和佐助欲言又止的目光，就连鸣人都三番五次提到他的“女朋友”，仿佛下一秒就要在其他人面前揭穿他和带土的恋情。卡卡西囫囵咽下饭团，再次以工作为借口逃上楼。办公室倒是清净。卡卡西包裹在椅子里，疲惫地合上眼。  
椅子也是带土送的。带土心疼他的腰，却在卡卡西的坚持下给当时所有的员工都换了更舒服的椅子，害得带土被角都骂了好久。不仅是椅子，早上睡不醒的带土、一下班就回家煲汤做饭的带土、和卡卡西一起逛家居店的带土、喜欢可爱的东西的带土，就算他们的重逢已经过了好多年，这样的带土对卡卡西来说也太过陌生了。  
这都是卡卡西从前不认识的带土，是从国外回来之后这个陌生又熟悉的带土。那个和他在公园里追逐打闹，对着自己的“雷切”喊着“神威”的带土、说长大后想当个律师的带土、和他吵架的带土、偷亲琳照片的带土、维护他父亲的带土——这样的带土陪他在回忆里活了十八年，而当他继承了带土的理想，拿到了千手事务所的实习时，二十三岁、比他还高了一点的带土却突然出现在他的办公桌边，郑重其事地递给他一份劳务合同，上面事务所的名字正是他儿时编出来那个“可以战胜一切的招式”的名字。  
“你的雷切虽然很厉害，但是捅不到我，”记忆里的男孩叉着腰站在滑梯顶端，“我的神威是无敌的哦。看在你这么弱的份上，你也可以用好了。”稚嫩的脸和眼前的青年重叠在一起，“你反正也学了法律，要不要来我这边？”  
跳槽、加薪、告白、同居，顺利得像梦一般。卡卡西发现自己睡前总要去带土那边摸一摸床头柜上的海豹，看资料时自己总要抱一盒回形针，把它们都掰成心形。每次下班回家，捧着粉色的碗，喝一口温热的汤，温度一路烧到心尖上，烫得他想像小猫一样钻进这个穿着兔子围裙的人怀里，卧在他膝头，一辈子也不起来。  
如果失去这样的带土，如果再次失去这样的带土……卡卡西不敢去想那个如果。  
敲门声将卡卡西从思绪中唤醒。来的是朝比奈桃子，刚从木叶大学法学系毕业，算起来是自己的师妹。带土还因为她吃过醋，眼神飘忽不定地说着什么“年轻又可爱的女孩子”之类的话，还因为这件事扮成女子高中生……咳。  
“前辈，”桃子将便当盒放在他桌上，“已经洗过了，擦干的抹布不见了，可能要晾一会儿。”  
“麻烦了，谢谢，”卡卡西说，“抹布可能是被迪达拉拿上去了，需要用的话去楼上找找，也可以问问角都备用的在哪里。”  
桃子听到角都的名字瑟缩了一下，但还是答应下来，离开了办公室。听带土说她刚来的时候没去楼上打招呼，被角都训斥说没礼貌。那次和今天一样，带土和自己吵了架，把气撒到角都身上，角都又来教训他的部下……如果他再不主动和好的话，接下来这几天他们这一伙人的日子怕是不好过了。  
主动道歉吧。卡卡西想着，拿起了手机。


	2. 2BI55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少女堍持续出没注意

收到卡卡西的消息时带土刚把车开进车库。  
“今晚我来做饭吧 ^_^ 想吃什么？”  
做饭。又是做饭。会做红豆糕了不起吗？每次吵架都用这种方式示好，一次两次也就算了，次次都这样，还^_^，颜文字都不会用吗？  
气得带土想砸方向盘，但一想修车太贵，又住了手。  
卡卡西小时候过得不富裕，朔茂死后尤其如此。衣服洗得发白，二手课本上到处都是涂鸦，人却白白净净的。带土也是一个人长大，无数次幻想自己能有一个富裕的远房亲戚愿意收养他，这样他就能和他最好的朋友一起住在大房子里，养八只朋友最喜欢的狗，工作日一起上班，周末就开着越野车载着大小九只一起去市郊的森林里野餐露营。但远房亲戚真的来收养他的那天卡卡西在市里比赛，亲戚三两下打包了他少得可怜的行李，不由分说拉着他就上了飞机。飞机上他写了长长的一封信，怕也是寄丢了。十八年后他从千手柱间的办公室里出来，走向那张办公桌时紧张得浑身发抖，看到桌子上的合照，这才松了口气。  
照片是他们在幼儿园的时候拍的，为了表演节目他们都扮成了小动物的样子。扮成狼的带土挂在绵羊卡卡西身上，一黑一白，一个对着镜头笑得真情实感，另一个则嫌弃地别过脸。  
握着照片的带土顿时感觉到一阵难以言表的情愫，炽热地在胸腔里砰砰作响。这种感觉在他们重逢后从未终止，尤其当他们休息日时，卡卡西开着车到他楼下接他时，看到那辆黑色的越野车，带土难过得几乎要抱着这人失声痛哭。  
“新买的，还没办牌照，”卡卡西将车钥匙递给他，“买车已经够花钱了，牌照你自己去办吧，挑个你喜欢的就好。”  
过去的十八年卡卡西究竟是怎样度过已经不再重要。带土对自己发誓要照顾好他，让他幸福地和自己一起面对今后人生中的每一个十八年。  
可是男人，呵，男人。  
卡卡西曾说，不想在事务所公开，这样公开的时候可以吓大家一跳。带土信了，煲汤做菜样样都学，好不容易把卡卡西腰上养出一点肉，却连炫耀的对象都没有。偏偏这人精神了身边的莺莺燕燕也多了起来，什么大学同学绘里香、最信任的可靠后辈大和，还有最近新来的那个什么桃子，一个两个被卡卡西迷得七荤八素。之前还偷摸搞了一个什么后援会，要不是他发现得早……明明这种后援会他就应该光明正大地当会长，就像他应该光明正大地和卡卡西穿他买了好久的情侣款西装，光明正大地坐在一起吃午饭，而不是像现在这样，卡卡西一早就搭地铁出门，他开着卡卡西的车慢吞吞地踩着点上楼。  
这个骗子。带土趴在方向盘上，仪表盘上的数字模糊成了一圈圈的光点。  
说是想吓大家一跳，其实只不过是因为想随时抽身离开吧？否则昨天在办公室亲热的时候怎么会在有人敲门的时候迅速推开自己呢？  
昨天琳轮休，卡卡西结案回来，三人在他办公室里聚了不一会儿，琳又被一个急诊叫走。卡卡西和他面面相觑，抛下一句工作就想走。带土怎么可能放他走。制服那次之后他们就没有做过，卡卡西也答应过他只要办公室门上的玻璃换了就和他在办公室做。现在卡卡西结案了，玻璃他早就换成了磨砂的，天时地利人和，此时不做更待何时……  
“你别急着走嘛，”带土知道他受不了自己撒娇，“亲一下好不好，就一下。”  
卡卡西看起来非常无奈：“就一下哦。”  
当然不可能了，“就一下。”  
卡卡西叹了口气，凑近了用嘴唇在他脸颊上碰了碰。  
“我走了。”他说着就要出门。  
“你这也太敷衍了，”带土将他按在门边的墙上，“最多给你一分。”  
卡卡西面上非常不耐烦，装模作样地推了推他的腰，却并没有用什么力气，“都说了亲一下，一下下就只有一分的质量。”  
带土抵上他的额头，循循善诱，“那我想要一个十分的，可以吗？”  
“十分的我不会，”腰上的手不老实了起来，隔着衬衣一路向上，在他的胸前揉了一把，“你教教我？”  
于是带土吻了上去。  
然后卡卡西就把他推开了，不是之前那种小打小闹欲拒还迎，力气大得像是要打架似的。带土被他推得差点摔倒，正摸不着头脑，下一秒幸之助那个垃圾推开门就进来了。  
“带总，这是上午你要的档案，还有今早卡卡西先生的案子的材料。”  
幸之助这个人的作风一向和他的外表一样严谨而无趣，比起绝和迪达拉那帮混蛋而言更让他放心。然而此刻带土恨不得把他就地开除。  
“知道了，”卡卡西倒像是没事似的，接过东西，还冲那个垃圾笑：“辛苦了。”  
幸之助点了点头，转身出门。卡卡西翻了翻文件，绕过带土，打开了办公桌上的档案盒。  
“正好不用我下去拿了，”他说，“档案盒我一会儿拿出去，你……你怎么……别哭啊。”  
带土这才发现自己脸上都是泪水。卡卡西慌忙抽了两张纸要给他擦，被他一掌拍开。  
“让他知道又怎么了，”嗓子好痛，“让其他人知道又怎么了？你知不知道他们私底下都说我们关系不好？说我们水火不容什么的，明明你每天都吃着我做的便当，我每天开着你的车上班，琳都说我们好得像一个人似的，为什么到了上班的地方我就非要装作和你不熟的样子？”  
“带土……”  
“你是不是，是不是，”带土哽咽着说不出那个词，“我只是想和你亲密一点，我们不是已经错过了十八年吗，为什么非要继续浪费接下来的人生，违背自己的心意？还是说你根本就……我都准备了——”  
不，不能提戒指的事。如果他没有说出口的话是真的，如果卡卡西真的不爱他，那他为了求婚准备的戒指岂不就是个笑话？  
可他不就是个笑话吗？一厢情愿将自己的一颗心都送了出去，到头来还不是给不了卡卡西他想要的吗？  
现在放手还来得及吧。  
“你出去吧。”  
“带土……”  
“出去。”  
  
带土用手背胡乱抹了抹眼睛，熄火拔钥匙，下了车。上电梯前他看了眼车牌，2BI55，刺眼得要命。  
那是他玩的小花样。办牌照时两人还没在一起，带土在五位数字和字母的组合里纠结了很久，最后将自己的心意编了进去。以后卡卡西会开着这样的车和别人一起兜风吗？会载着那个人和他的八条狗一起去赏花野餐吗？  
……不能再想了。带土看着电梯门上自己的倒影，闭上了眼睛。  
  
卡卡西没再发过消息，就算发了带土也没时间看。带土一门心思扑在工作上，除了角都那家伙又来烦他之外几乎没起身。绝不知道在忙什么，幸之助来了两次，一次是角都走后替他扫地上的碎玻璃，一次问他什么时候下班。带土看了眼手表，已经五点二十五了。  
“你们走吧，我再忙一会儿。”  
“好的。带总也早点回去吧。”  
“不回去了，”带土盯着显示器，头也不抬，“今晚就住这里了。”  
幸之助走后不知过了多久，手机突然响了起来。带土忙拿起来看，是订做戒指的首饰店。  
对哦，还有戒指。带土这才想起自己订好的婚戒还没退。  
可手机屏幕上写的却是：“您的订单已成功签收，签收人：……”  
签收？  
带土点开短信，吓出一身冷汗。  
“您的订单已成功签收，签收人：卡卡西。感谢您选择我们的服务，祝您和您的伴侣生活幸福。”


End file.
